


Why Are You Naked??

by DragonGirl



Series: Avenger Reader [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: You come back from a mission to find a very unexpected surprise.Part of a post-Ragnarok AU where Infinity War doesn’t happen, the Avengers are all still friends, and Loki joins the Avengers after the Asgardians make it to Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Thor Ragnarok and fell in love with Loki...
> 
> Btw the reader’s powers are what I like to call technomancy, the ability to control and manipulate computers and other such technology.

You trudged down the hall of the tower to your room. While your latest mission hadn’t been especially difficult, the terminal you had hacked into had been surprisingly challenging and right now you wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. However fate seemed to have other ideas, given the sight that awaited you when you entered your room. 

“Loki what the fuck? Why are you naked? On my bed??” Your eyes flew to the ceiling as you attempted to will down the rising blush. Of all the things you expected to come home to, your best friend lounging on your bed without a scrap of clothing on was definitely not one of them.

The self proclaimed god didn’t even bother to look up from the book he was reading. “Your room was closer.” He lazily turned the page, still making no move to cover himself. 

“That doesn’t...” Your gaze snapped back to him, as you momentarily forgot his state of undress in your annoyance. You quickly averted your eyes once more. “That doesn’t answer any of the questions I just asked you.”

“You seem rather intent on looking anywhere other than at me. What’s the matter? See something you like?” You could practically hear the smirk on the trickster’s face. 

“Just answer the questions Loki,” you ground out. Your face was absolutely burning now and the only way to escape this situation with your dignity intact would be to get him out of here as soon as possible. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him shrug. “I was in the showers and someone thought it would be amusing to steal my clothes.”

“Ok but that doesn’t explain why you’re here and still naked. You have magic. Couldn’t you have just conjured some clothes or teleported yourself back to your room?” He had to be messing with you.

“Whoever did it also reactivated the dampening field, rendering my magic useless. Which further confirms my suspicions that this was Stark’s doing.” 

Well there went that theory. Unless of course he was lying, which given his history was extremely probable. You crossed your arms and glared at him, finally meeting his gaze. “And just why would Tony do something like that?”

Loki turned the page of his book. Correction, your book. A quick glance at the cover revealed it to be one of your favorites. Great you’d never be able to look at that book again without invoking the image of Loki naked and stretched out on your bed. You shook your head to kill that train of thought just in time to hear Loki finally answer your question. 

“It’s probably his idea of revenge for when I woke him up the other morning by briefly teleporting him to your North Pole.”

“I’m sorry, you did what?! Loki that’s... that’s actually hilarious,” You snorted. It was getting easier to look at him. Just as long as you kept your eyes on his face and didn’t let your gaze wander. “You still haven’t explained why you’re here though.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Weren’t you listening? Your room was closer.”

“Loki we both know Thor’s room is even closer than mine if you truly needed somewhere to hide.”

Loki snapped the book shut with a sigh and sat up fully. “Fine, fine you caught me. I came here because I figured you’d not only help me retrieve my stolen clothing but also help me enact my vengeance on Stark.”

You tapped a finger on your chin as you pretended to ponder his request. “Hmm. I don’t know. Sounds like a tall order. What’s in it for me?”

“Is the sight of me, naked and in your bed not reward enough?” He asked, gesturing to himself with a sly grin adorning his face. However the effect was more annoying than seductive. Ok, maybe it was a little seductive. Not that you would ever admit that to him. 

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.” The blush was coming back, you could feel it. Loki’s grin grew into a full, self satisfied smile. Damn. He definitely noticed. 

However instead of pressing further, he seemed to drop it, laying back onto your pillows once more. He picked up the book and reopened it. “I had assumed the satisfaction of tormenting Stark would be reward enough.”

“That is pretty satisfying... all right I’m in.” You moved back towards the door. “You stay here and I’ll go get your clothes back from Tony.” You exited the room before poking your head back in. “And by the way, you better have found something to cover yourself with by the time i get back.” A soft chuckle escaped the god as you closed the door. 

~~~~~

One short elevator ride later, you found herself in Tony’s lab. The man in question was working so intently on some new invention that he didn’t even notice your presence until you cleared your throat loudly. Tony jumped, fumbling with his wrench for a few moments before finally catching it again. Looking up, he relaxed slightly. 

“What’s wrong Tony, expecting someone else?”

Tony sighed and set down the wrench. “I was expecting the wrath of Reindeer Games. Glad to see its just you though.”

You crossed your arms and leant against the doorframe. “Now what did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing!” He protested. However he quickly withered under your glare. “Ok I maaay have stolen his clothes while he was showering and activated the dampening field so he’d have to walk back to his room naked. But in my defense he started it!”

“Tony! That’s awful!”

“No, awful is teleporting someone to the arctic in only their underwear.”

You pushed yourself off of the doorframe and fully entered the lab. “Yes that is truly awful but you know retaliating is only gonna make things escalate.” You held out a hand. “Here just give me his clothes and I’ll try to smooth things over with him before he decides to shove you through a portal to Joutunheim or something.”

Tony paled. “He wouldn’t.”

You shrugged. “Maybe. But do you really want to risk it?”

He was out of his seat in a flash. Running over to a nearby cabinet, he pulled a messy pile of leather out and dumped it all into your awaiting arms. 

You smiled sweetly. “I knew you’d see reason.” You turned on your heel and left the room. With your back now to him, Tony missed the gold that flashed in your eyes. 

“Dummy what are you...? Dummy no!! There isn’t even a fire this time! Dummy stop it! See this is why you have a dunce cap!!”

~~~~~

“All right, one stupidly flashy set of Asgardian leather armor, as ordered,” You announced as you reentered your room, only to stop dead when you saw him. “Loki no... that’s... that’s my robe.” 

While you were gone he had managed to dig up your old bathrobe, a plain grey robe which reached your knees when you wore it. But, given that the god was taller than you, it barely covered the necessities, leaving you with an excellent view of almost the entirety of his long, lean legs. 

“You told me to cover up. Its not like any of your actual clothes would fit me.” He rose fluidly from the bed to grab a single piece of clothing from the pile: what you assumed to be his undergarments. Then, without breaking eye contact with you, he undid the tie of the robe and let it slowly fall off his shoulders to the floor. You gasped loudly, dropping the clothing on the floor and spinning around to once again face the door. Your face felt like it was on fire. It was one thing to see him naked from across the room. But this. This seemed more... intimate. You heard the rustle of fabric and leather behind you, followed by a soft chuckle. 

Of course. He was merely teasing you. Your shoulders sagged. ‘Stupid girl,’ you reminded yourself. ‘The two you are just friends, he doesn’t feel that way about you.’

“Hey are you all right?” you were snapped out of your thoughts by a gentle hand on your shoulder. You turned back to face him, and were relieved to see that while he was still shirtless, he at least now had pants on. 

You smiled brightly. “Of course I’m fine!” The look on Loki’s face told you he wasn’t convinced but he bent over to pick up his shirt without comment. “Anyway, do you want to hear what I did to Tony?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow as he pulled the shirt over his head. “Oh?”

“Let’s just say that Dummy may have been under the impression that the entire lab was on fire. Its gonna take Tony forever to clean up all that foam.”

Loki laughed, not one of his usual reserved chuckles but a full fledged laugh that lit up his face. You stubbornly ignored the way your heart fluttered knowing that he felt comfortable enough around you to let his guard down. 

“Oh that is an excellent start. Now what to do next...”

Before you could respond, there was a loud knock on the door. “Lady (Y/N)?” Thor called through the closed door. “Have you seen my brother? We were supposed to spar this afternoon but he never showed up.”

You sighed. “Yeah he’s in here. We were reading and lost track of time.” Loki looked down at you and smirked before opening his mouth to reply. However the words died in his throat when you punched him hard on the arm and quickly slid your finger across your neck. “Not a word to Thor or I will override the door controls and lock you in a room with him,” you hissed. That wiped the smile off his face. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he called out. He picked up the remaining bits of his armor and turned back to face you. “Shall we continue this later this evening?”

“Absolutely,” you replied. “Just do me a favor and be clothed from now on when you stop by.”

“Why of course. We wouldn’t want to offend your Midgardian sensibilities.” Loki leant down and quickly pressed his lips against your cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

And with that he turned around and strode out the door and down the hall, leaving you with a very confused Thor. Thankfully Thor didn’t press the matter. He simply shrugged and followed his brother down the hall. 

You slowly reached your hand up to touch your cheek. Had he just? A large dopey smile slowly took over your face. Maybe there was hope after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a goddamn tease and it kinda backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had multiple people asking for a part two so hope you all enjoy!

It was official. The universe just wanted you to suffer. Somehow in the days following what you were calling “the incident”, you kept managing to walk in on Loki in various states of undress. 

The first had been two days after, when you had gone down to the training room to practice your hand to hand combat. You had entered the room as he was preparing to leave, sweaty and shirtless. Loki had tried to talk to you, but you knew you hadn’t really contributed much to that conversation. You had been too busy trying, and failing, to avoid staring at his glistening chest to comprehend anything he had said. Thankfully F.R.I.D.A.Y had informed him that he was needed for some meeting so he hadn’t seemed to notice. 

Then there had been the next day, when you had gone to his room in the morning after he had missed breakfast. He hadn’t answered the door so you had entered to find him sprawled out on his bed, passed out in a pair of loose pants that sat low on his hips with an open book covering his face. He had a habit of staying up until he passed out from exhaustion so you had decided to let him sleep. You could hang out with him later, when he was well rested. 

Which brought you to today. You were on your way to Loki’s room for what you affectionately called “Loki’s Midgardian Film Education”, which was really just your weekly movie night. You had one of your favorite movies and, after a long week of missions and training, you were ready to spend an evening relaxing. You arrived at his room a few minutes earlier than originally planned but you knew he wouldn’t mind. So when you found the door to be unlocked, you entered without knocking, to find Loki rifling through a chest of clothes... wearing nothing but his undergarments . 

“God Loki, seriously?!” You cried out, throwing a hand over your eyes. You heard a loud thunk and peeked through your fingers to see him rubbing the back of his head and wincing. 

“What do you mean seriously?” He snapped. “You’re the one who entered without knocking.”

“You knew I was coming over! Would it kill you to lock your door?” Your frustration over the past week had reached a boiling point and evidently it decided to manifest itself as anger. 

“I really don’t see why you’re so upset.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t see why I’m...!” You sputtered. “Loki I keep walking in on you half naked! This makes the third time since...”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed. “Third?”

You blushed. “You were sleeping one time.”

“So you’ve resorted to watching me sleep now? If you wanted to see me unclothed so badly you need only have asked.” He smirked. You scowled at him, blushing lightly. And of course he picked up on it, if his triumphant smile was any indicator. “I see. I’ll have to remember that one.”

You froze. He wouldn’t... “Loki. Have you been doing this on purpose??” He didn’t answer. However the way his eyes widened for a second told you enough. “What the fuck?! Why? Do you get off on making me uncomfortable? You know what, don’t answer that.” You turned around and stalked out the door. Fucking bastard had just been teasing you the whole time. 

“(Y/N), wait!” You ignored him. Your eyes flashed gold and the door slammed shut in his face as the old lockdown procedure began, effectively trapping him in his own room. Loki banged on the door. “If you would just let me explain!”

“I don’t want to hear it!” You yelled over your shoulder as you stalked down the hall towards your room. You vision blurred as you opened your door. How could you have been so stupid? He was the goddamn god of mischief, of course he had been messing with you. He hadn’t meant anything by it. You flopped down face first on your bed and let the tears come. 

~~~~~

Two days. It had been two days since you had last spoken to Loki, or rather yelled at him. You had cooled down since then. You were absolutely sure now that he hadn’t been exploiting how you felt about him for his own amusement, you had been too careful for him to know. But, even with that knowledge, it still hurt. Hence why you were avoiding him. Initially he had tried to talk to you, but after a day he had given up on that approach. Sure there had been a few times where you had almost given in when you saw the hurt in his eyes, but leaving solved that problem. 

But the truth was, you missed him. Sure you were friends with the other Avengers but you weren’t anywhere near as close to any of them as you were with Loki. A knock on your door jolted you from your thoughts. You sighed as you marked your place in the book you had been failing to read for the past hour. 

“Lady (Y/N)? Are you there?” Thor called out. 

“Yeah, come on in.” You got up from your bed as the god of thunder entered. You looked him over suspiciously. You walked up to him and slowly reached out to poke his chest. Your best friend was a trickster and a shapeshifter so you couldn’t be too careful. Satisfied that it really was Thor standing in front of you, you smiled brightly at him. “So what brings you around these parts?”

Thor however didn’t return the smile. “It’s about Loki.” Your smile immediately slid from your face. 

“What about him?” You asked tonelessly. 

“That!” He gestured towards you. “I’m not sure what my brother has done to earn your ire, since he won’t tell me,” Thor muttered that bit, the annoyance clear in his voice. “But he’s been sulking in my room all day.”

Your shoulders sagged. “It’s nothing Thor, he just took one of his pranks too far.”

“If he has upset you, you really should talk to him about it.” Thor’s expression softened. “You are his closest friend in all the Nine Realms and, even if he’s too proud to admit it, I can tell that he is scared of losing your friendship.”

“Yeah, it’s the friendship bit that’s part of the problem,” you huff, crossing your arms. 

“I beg your pardon?” He looked confused. 

“Its nothing Thor, just drop it.”

“How is being friends with my brother the problem? Unless...” his eyes widened dramatically. Shit. 

“No Thor! It’s not...”

“You love him,” Thor interrupted. 

“No! I mean yes? Maybe?” You sighed. You might as well give up the act, the damage had been done. “I don’t know. I mean I think about kissing him too much for my feelings to be strictly platonic, but I don’t think I love him like that yet. And if you tell him a word of this I will kill you. Painfully.”

Thor laughed, a loud booming sound. “Fear not. I have suspected for a while now but I’m glad to hear you admit it.”

“Was it really that obvious?”

Thor just beamed. “You are more of an open book than you think yourself to be.” He sobered quickly though. “I really think you should go talk to him though.”

“I... Why?”

“Just trust me on this,” he replied before turning and leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

~~~~~

You took a shaky breath as you stood outside the door to Thor’s room five minutes later. Why were you nervous? Everything was going to be fine. You were going to go in there and you and Loki were going to kiss and make up. Minus any actual kissing but the point still stood. Just as you raised your hand to knock on the door, it slid open to reveal a very surprised Loki. 

“(Y/N)...” he breathed out. However he quickly schooled his features. “If you are looking for Thor, I’m afraid he stepped out.”

“I’m sorry,” you blurted out. “For avoiding you. I should have talked to you about it instead of running off like that.”

His guarded expression immediately fell. “And I owe you an apology as well. Had I known how uncomfortable it would have made you, I would have not attempted it. It seems I misread the situation.”

“Misread the situation?”

“This situation between us.” He gestured back and forth between you. “I had assumed that there was something more here, but I may have been mistaken. It has been a long time since I’ve been close to anyone.”

Your heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. “Wait so you’re saying this wasn’t some dumb prank of yours?”

“Excuse me!” He straightened. “None of my ‘pranks’ are dumb and I’m offended that you would insinuate such a thing.”

“So if this wasn’t a prank, then what the hell were you doing?”

The look Loki gave you reminded you of the face he made when he thought Thor was being particularly dense. An interesting mix of exasperation and fondness. “I thought that would have been obvious. I haven’t exactly been hiding my affections lately.”

You stood stock still, blinking owlishly at him for a few seconds before what he said fully sunk in. You started chuckling, shaking your head. “We’re a bunch of idiots, you know that?”

He looked truly offended now. But, before he could say anything, you grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, crashing your lips against his. He froze for just a moment before he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer as he returned the kiss. When you finally broke apart you smiled. “For future reference, maybe try talking to the person instead of teasing the shit out of them.”

Loki smirked. “Now where’s the fun in that?” He asked before pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
